Marvel Brawls
by 199Eight
Summary: So, this is basically a collection of one shot fics (that I will post every three or five days) where the heroes and villains of the Marvel universe clash. I think that's pretty much it. Rated T for violence. Currently making a second fight that concerns Deadpool doing some merc-work, to be released next week.


**The Hulk lands in the center of New York and immediately starts to cause havoc, threatening lives and destroying buildings. When it seemed that there was no one that was brave enough to stand up and face the Hulk, New York's saviour came in the form of the ever-lovin' blue eyed Thing.**

* * *

The city of New York shook as a green blur fell into the center of the city, falling meters deep into the earth. People rushed to the hole to see what fell, some had pulled out their phones and began snapping pictures.

Slowly, the Hulk rose from the hole, steam coming from his body. Some people suddenly ran away, but some stood even closer and took even more pictures.

The flashes from the cameras were getting in the Hulk's face, and it was making him angry. He stretched his hands and delivered an almighty thunder clap, sending the people in front of him flying everywhere.

Glass from the skyscrapers broke as the monstrous thunder clap reached farther and farther.

Immediately minutes after, the police and the Army arrived and surrounded the Hulk with vehicles and tanks, who still stood in the center of the road blocking traffic.

"Stand down, or we will open fire. Consider that your one and final warning, Hulk," the chief of police said, his voice a little shaky.

The Hulk stepped out from the hole and started to run at a slow pace. The police in riot armours and the soldiers were shaking in fear as the big green monster slowly began building speed.

"Open fire!" The police and soldiers fired at the Hulk, while the tanks fired shell after shell hoping to slow the big monster down, but all of their offense did nothing but made him more angrier.

With a mighty roar, the Hulk launched himself into the air and landed into the center of the group of soldiers and police, sending them flying in every direction.

The Hulk approached a tank and ripped off its main gun like it was a stick, and then he used it to smash the others tanks with it like a sledgehammer, throwing one of the tanks into a building. He beat his chest and shouted.

"Hulk smash puny humans! Hulk will smash anyone that stands in Hulk's way! Hulk is the strongest there is!" He punched into the ground that sent shock waves through out the city.

It seemed like there was no one that was going to stop him, that is, until somebody threw a piece of rubble at the Hulk's head. The Hulk turned his head and found a tall person standing in the middle of the road, wearing an over coat and a fedora while smoking a thick cigar.

"Strongest there is, huh? We'll see about that," He removed his coat and fedora, throwing it to the side and revealing himself to be the orange skinned Thing, wearing his blue stretchy pants.

"What's your problem, big guy? Running all over New York shoutin' and smashin' everythin' in sight," the Thing said, letting out a billow of smoke. He removed the cigar from his mouth.

"Ya see, I don't like that," he flicked his cigar away.

"Now I suggest you get goin' before I clobber ya into next week."

"Rock man throw rock at Hulk, Hulk will rip off Rock man's head!" The Hulk ran full speed at the Thing, who didn't seem to make a move to run away. As the Hulk got close enough to hit him, the Thing suddenly clocked him with a heavy right hook, throwing him off balance.

The Thing kept throwing lefts and rights at him, not allowing him a second to punch back. He shot a right upper cut at the Hulk and followed up with a double hand bash to his back, sending the green giant to his knees.

"And you call yourself the 'strongest there is' huh?" He shot another heavy right hand at his face, which the Thing immediately regretted afterwards. The Hulk roared and rose suddenly, delivering a wicked uppercut that sent the Thing flying up into the air.

The Thing felt as light as a feather when he stopped going upwards, but then suddenly the Hulk had appeared up in the air, smashing him with a double hand bash, falling hard into the ground.

Rubble and pieces of the road flew everywhere as the Thing smashed head first into the road like a bomb. He swiftly stood up and surprised the Hulk, who had just landed, with a heavy right hand.

The Hulk staggered but managed to hold on, but the Thing charged with several more lefts and rights, but unlike before, it didn't do much damage. His left hook was blocked and the Hulk kicked him with his right leg, sending the Thing crashing into a police car.

Not wanting to be beaten, the Thing stood and took the police car, ripping it in half to use as a pair of gigantic make-shift boxing gloves.

"Come on! Gimme your best shot!" The Thing gloated.

The Hulk ran at him again with his fists raised, but the Thing started punching him with his make-shift gloves, pummelling the Hulk until he was down to the ground. The Thing didn't stop punching him until his make-shift gloves broke in half. He kept punching him with his bare hands for good measure.

The Hulk seemed to be knocked out, as he didn't stand up again after that severe beating.  
"And STAY DOWN, ya big green gorilla!" The Thing said, pointing one of his four fingers at the unmoving form of the Hulk.

The Thing began to walk away, feeling very proud of himself for being the victor of that fight, when he felt the ground shake.

Feeling like the battle was about to reignite again, the Thing turned around only to see the Hulk throw a wicked right hand at him, sending him through an office building and crashing on the road on the other side.

The Thing stood back up again and picked up a sewer cap on the ground and throwing it at the Hulk, who caught it with his right hand.

The Hulk threw it back at the Thing with tremendous force that it sliced through a wall, but the Thing was able to dodge it and land a punch directly at the Hulk's jaw.

The Hulk, however, didn't seem to be affected by the punch, and instead it made him more angrier.

The Thing followed up with a uppercut at the Hulk, who fell on his back. The Thing ran and lifted a car off the street, threw it at the Hulk. The car was caught in mid-air and ripped in half by the Hulk like a piece of paper, but the Thing got him again with a well timed right hand, making the green giant stagger.

The Thing again made a move and threw a left hook, but the Hulk had other plan, grabbing his left arm and snapping it with his knee, dislocating his shoulder.

The Thing howled in pain as his dislocated shoulder hung lifelessly. He had no choice but to run, as he couldn't fight back with one of his arms dislocated. The Thing shot the Hulk with an uppercut that got him flat on his back, giving him time to escape.

He ran into an alley way and hid behind a dumpster, hoping to catch a bit of rest. He could see the Hulk looking for him from afar, and he was shouting for him, taunting him to come out.

He saw the Hulk pass by the alley way, and so he made a quick but noisy escape by smashing a wall and going through it.

He found himself inside a bar, where several people were surprised by his sudden appearance.

He apologised to the owner and left the bar as quick as he could, before the Hulk could follow him.

He'd been running for a few streets dodging traffic, when he was suddenly hit by a big truck, sending him crashing into the road left shoulder first.

The Thing again shouted in pain. He was about to go to the truck driver and give him a piece of his mind, when he suddenly realised he could move his left arm again. He smiled and raised a thumb at the truck driver.

"Thanks, man!" He went onto finish what he and the Hulk started.

He climbed up one of the apartment buildings to see where the Hulk had gone, and he found him terrorising in one of the streets. The Thing jumped from above and dashed to where the Hulk was, catching him just in time when the green giant was about to move into another street.

"Hey, ugly!" The Hulk instantly turned around and assume fighting position.

"Let's finish what we started!" The Thing started at a slow run at him, the Hulk did so as well, his fist clenched and ready to punch.

Both giants were picking up speed, colliding in the center with the Thing picking the Hulk up and slamming him onto the ground.

He began laying the smack down on the Hulk, elbowing and punching him before pulling him by his hair and throwing him into a brick wall.

With a mighty roar, the Thing threw himself at the Hulk, furthering him into the wall. They crashed inside a restaurant, where the customers and the waiters immediately ran out the door.

The Thing took a metal tray and slapped the Hulk's cheek. This only enraged the giant and countered with a powerful right hand that sent the Thing out the door and onto the street, surprising a group of onlookers.

"Get outta here!" He shouted. The group immediately left after the Hulk grabbed the Thing's head, slamming him several times like a ragdoll onto the road and then throwing him into a billboard, sending him into the next street.

The Hulk jumped after him, but the Thing managed to get a cheap shot at him, his heavy right hand colliding with his lower jaw. The Hulk fell on the ground with a heavy thud, looking like he wasn't going to stand up again.

The Thing felt tired as his body stopped pumping adrenaline in his blood, sitting himself down next to a truck, feeling lucky that he caught the Hulk with a cheap shot.

"I gotta say," he said to the Hulk's unconscious body. "If I hadn't caught with that right hand, we'd be fighting right now."

He left hours later when the Hulk reverted to Banner, carrying his unconscious body with a thought in his mind that he'd like to have a beer later tonight with Logan.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So how did you like that story? Was it too short?**

 **I'm thinking of maybe making more battle with different characters. You guys should first know that I prefer guys like the Thing and the Hulk, as I can get pretty creative with guys like them since I like straight up street brawling better because it's my style. I can probably do Iron Man and several other technology based heroes as well, depending on the situation.**

 **So what do you think? Would you like to see a part two between these giants for a tie? Or have a new fight start with a hero of your choice? Leave a review and tell me who would you like to see next.**

 **I enjoy doing this kinds of fics (I have done some before but I never got to post them) because it's mostly one-shots and it slowly progresses until I reach the climax, where I can decide who wins based on what I've written.**

 **If you want to write something like mine, the most important thing about these kind of fics you have to remember is that you need to balance the fights. There should be an exchange, where the Thing gets the upper hand, then the Hulk and so on, ending with whoever you want as the victor.**

 **I'm babbling again, aren't I? I better stop, I don't want to bore you all.**

 **So this'll be goodbye for mow, and don't forget to add this story to your favourites if you liked it, follow it as well if you want more Marvel Brawls.**


End file.
